


Rematch

by DJ_Hasonshi



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: 304 Epilogue, Anyways, Don’t worry, F/M, It’s a pretty painful one, Mostly Fluff, The ending we wanted but never got, The lads being adorable, The writers baited us, This one ends with a happy ending, emotionally, hahahaha, jk, low-key flirting, sparing, they finally like him, well one of them does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Hasonshi/pseuds/DJ_Hasonshi
Summary: Remember when Magnum said  "Well... if you want a rematch, it's your house, your estate... your alarm system. We can test out whenever you want."And then replied: "I might take you upon that."Well, the title and tags says it all
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	Rematch

She felt at peace where she was. Hearing the crashing of waves in the distance, feeling the cool breeze on her body, just peaceful. But they suddenly, she heard the lads growl from beside her. She turned around and just as she thought, Magnum was standing behind her, trying to keep calm in the presence of the lads.

“Anything I can help you with today, Magnum? Something I usually do.” She jokingly asked   
“Ha-ha, very funny.” He replied, showing a small smile on his face. Still glancing at the lads “I came here to ask you about something. Remember that—ok, can you please just let the dogs go somewhere else before they tear me apart?”

A small smile crept on her face and then watched both the lads still growling at him.

“Zeus, Apollo, away.” She commanded. And they did what they were told to. She watched them run away, leaving them both, and turned back to Magnum.

“So, what is it?” She asked again  
“Remember that time when you said you might take me upon that rematch?”  
“Well..yeah, of course. It was just 3 days ago.” She replied, and then tilted her head and squinted her eyes “..why?”  
“Ok, this is gonna sound weird, but I just couldn’t get it off my mind.” He admitted “I’m just a bit curious what you’re thinking about.”

“Oh please.” She scoffed and closed her eyes “You just wanna win like always.”  
“So you admit I win all the time?” He smirked  
“No.” She stared back “I’m just saying you’re just too ahead of yourself most of the times.”  
“No I’m not!” He yelped playfully  
“Ok then, let’s do the rematch then.” She smirked  
“I mean, don’t you think its to early?” He asked  
“Afraid to loose, Thomas?”   
“No I’m not!” He pouted “Whats the match?”  
“Hm. Haven’t thought of it yet.”

And then, Magnum thought of something. But he’s not sure if she’ll like it.

“I have an idea.” He quipped  
“What is it?”  
“2pm later. Right here. You and me are gonna have a rematch.”  
“Well, what’s the match?” She asked as she picked up her things and walked alongside him  
“2pm.” He smiled as he got ahead, he then looked back at her “Oh, and wear what you’re already wearing right now!”

She crossed her arms and looked down to what she was already wearing—Some grey shorts and just her sports bra under her white tank top. 

“He’s such a man child..” She mumbled with a small eye roll 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

He was sure she was gonna kill her for his little idea of a rematch, but at least he’s with her. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was really bothered now that she’s spending more time with “Doctor Boyfriend”. Ethans a nice guy, he admitted that. But ever since Ethan met Higgins and they started dating, she started missing out on small stake outs as small jobs. It was just a one man job, but he didn’t want help—he didn’t need it. He needed the presence of his partner there beside him.

He put on his grey top that matched his knee high black shorts and checked the time. 1:55 in the afternoon. Just a few more minutes, he thought.

Magnum walked out to the small patio just outside the main house and saw Higgins already standing there, her back facing him.

Higgins faced him as soon as she heard his footsteps and tilted her head as a small greeting gesture.

He was in awe. She always looked so pretty, but this time, she was extraordinarily gorgeous today. Her hair was up on a ponytail with a small braid on the right side of her hair. She changed her tank top to her white, loose fitting one that was tied to a knot in the corner

“You didn’t bring the hellhounds with you.” He pointed out  
“Why? You need them?” Higgins asked, half joking  
“Oh, never in a million years.” Magnum chuckled  
“So, what’s the rematch?”   
“You’re move.” He answered as he placed his things to the side and raised his fist, preparing to fight

“Wait- what are you doing?” She questioned, and then realised what he was trying to do “Oh my G- Did you really set this up so you can beat me up?”  
“What? No!” He defended “I only thought that this would be a beneficial rematch. It would help both me and you. Some training in case more bad people break into the property. AND it’s for free.”  
“Well, I don’t see how it’s beneficial for you since I’m gonna kick your ass.” She laughed with just enough confidence 

Well, all his reasons were right. But that’s not the only reason he wanted to spar with her. He just wanted to spend more time with her. He did actually plan something when he had that stake out. She says it’s just a “one man job”—and it was, but he wanted to do something else after that. Magnum planned to go to Kamekona’s food truck and get some celebratory beers back in the guest house even though it was just a small case.

He missed those times. Just him and her hanging out like friends usually do. The way the alcohol kicks in and she laughs at the most cheesiest and stupidest jokes he has about the case. Her small smile, the eye roll she does on who did more and better work, the way she stares at him as he talks or basically just do nothing, the way he walks her home even though they live just a few feet away, her silent “Goodnight”s to him as she closes her door. The way he can’t stop smiling through out the night.

Magnum admitted to himself, something changed between them. Some feelings rose—or, grew even more.

Suddenly, he swayed his body immediately to his left—nearly getting hit by her punch. Magnum glanced at her face that was trying to hold back laughter.

“Oh it’s on!” He laughed as he stepped forward towards her

He rushed towards her, trying to grab her but he swiftly dodged his attack. It was her move now. They both circle each other for a brief minute until she finally lunged towards him. Magnum dodged her yet again, but she got to grab hold of his wrist and pulled him towards her. He almost fell back but pulled away from her grip. Higgins decided to use another approach. She spun back from him and kick him down. He immediately saw it, grab hold of her ankles and chuckled. Magnum lost his grip from her ankles and she grabbed hold of his wrist—originally aiming for a punch which he proudly dodged.

“You know, it’s all about the balance of offence and defence Higgy.” He playfully commented “I thought all that yoga would help?”  
“How about you stop talking and focus.” Higgins replied back as she smirked and tripped him using her legs

Magnum fell to the ground with a loud thump on the wooden flooring and gazed at her with her proud face.

“Score 1 for Miss Juliet Higgins!” Higgins proudly announced   
“Not for long!” He laughed as he bounced back and tried to strike a punch on her head which she ducked from. Unfortunately for her, that was exactly what his plan was. As soon as she ducked down, he grab hold of her right wrist and they both fell to the ground, their noses barely touching and faces only inches away.

A moment of silence. And then she laughed. Oh that soft but beautiful laugh. They were still in place. Magnum barely lying on top of her, his hands on her hips, and his left hand slightly gripping on her wrist—but not too much that is hurting her.

Magnum’s cheeks flushed and he tried to hide his feelings with an awkward laugh matching Higgins’. They stayed like that for a few minutes. 

Magnum liked touching her. The feeling of her warmth just on his fingertips. The feeling of knowing she’s alive—and safe. He’s already been scared enough this past few months. Being shaken about her being deported, then her becoming his boss, then almost being kicked out of the guest house, then Ethan. Wait, Ethan? What about Ethan? Sure, he’s been spending more time with her. Sure, Higgins is more favoured of Ethan as company. Well, what if this isn’t about being a “friend” so to say.

He thought about it. Have been for a long time actually. Almost every night in fact. Ever since he heard about her deportation situation, he hasn’t been getting enough sleep he needed. Every night, he pondered on what was happening and what could happen. What could to her when she goes away, what could happen to the Ohana without her, what could happen to him without her. Nightmares almost twice a week about her being pulled away, never being seen again.

He snapped out of his little flashbacks as soon as he felt her pin him down to the floor and feel her legs trapping his own. He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat or two as soon as he realised she was on top of him. Higgins leaned to wards him which made his heart rate escalate even more and she smirked

“I still win.” Her whisper tickling his neck   
“N-no you didn’t!” He stuttered, still trying to get himself to calm down “You cheated!”  
“I did not!” She clapped back “I got on top of you fair and square!”

An awkward pause came in.

“Ok, that- I didn’t mean it like- you know what I mean!” She stammered as she sat on his thighs  
“You’re unbelievable” he laughed as he covered his eyes with his wrist  
“No, I’m just real.” Higgins paused and looked away “But you did pin me down first.”

Magnum gave her a cocky look and grinned.

“Score 2 for Mr. Thomas Magnum!” He exclaimed as he properly sat down and she sat on the floor in front of him  
“2?” She questioned him  
“Yeah! 2.” Magnum answered “You did say you cheated when I tried out your security system, so I win.”  
“Oh please, that was irrelevant.”  
“Irrelevant? That was the reason we had a rematch!”  
“Well, this rematch erases the previous scores.”  
“Thats not fair!”  
“Let’s just say you, Thomas Magnum, and your behaviour have rubbed off on me.”

“Cheater.” Magnum mumbled  
“Sore Loser.” Higgins playfully replied

He missed this. Just him and her joking around, making fun of each other and playfully bickering. They always felt like an old, married, bickering couple. He has noticed that the gang has hinted a few things to him regarding his own feelings for his partner. Rick and T.C. would tend to point out how he didn’t look like himself whenever Higgins is away or busy. That look he always gets when she’s on her phone smiling like a 14 year old talking to her crush.

He always just looked away and tried to smile when someone was around. But when he was alone, he wasn’t afraid to show his inner emotions. He felt many things. Anger was at the top. But he wasn’t mad at Higgins, Ethan, T.C., or Rick. He was mad at himself. Mad at himself for letting her go and not even trying to be with her. But maybe he did try. He let her go not because he was blinded—well, partially blinded. But because he loved her too much. He was afraid of many things. What if she doesn’t love me the way I love her? What if I’m just a business partner to her—a friend? What if I’m not enough for her expectations? What if, what if, what if, what if...

What if I just took the risk?

Magnum watched her one more time. She was facing her left side, just watching the ocean beside them. Listening to the soothing sounds of the waves crashing to the rocks and the wind changing its course every once in a while. Blowing loose strands of her curly blonde hair that he was trying not to push back behind her ear and tuck it in the braid on the side of her head. A her rosy lips bent to a small smile he always loved.

Her hazel eyes met his and she smiled even more. He could see the joy in her eyes. That was the only thing he wanted—her happiness.

Suddenly, he heard growling just behind him and turned around to meet Zeus and Apollo’s faces. Magnum jumped and nearly crawled towards Higgins for safety.

“Zeus, Apollo.” She said as she pat her lap and the dogs laid their heads on her thighs

“I came to you for safety! And you bring them here??” He stammered as he locked eyes with Zeus—or was it Apollo?

“They’re nice Thomas, I promise.” She laughed “Just pat your lap gently—and don’t show them your fear. Let them get used to your scent for a while and they’ll get used to you.”  
“‘Don’t show them your fear’ basically just describes being with 2 hellhounds-“ he excused  
“Just do it.” Higgins added with a small, playful, eye roll

He swallowed a lump on his throat and did as she instructed him to. Suddenly, one of the lads got near him and he looked at Higgins with panic. She returned the look with a small nod and a Just-Stay-Relaxed look. He nodded and looked back to Zeus—he now knew who it was when he saw the name on the collar. Zeus sniffed his hand for a few seconds and then rested his head on his lap. Magnum grinned like a five year old on Christmas morning and looked back to Higgins who gave him a proud look.

“Told you.” She said as she gently stroked Apollo’s head   
“So does this mean they won’t attack me anymore?”  
“Ah, that I don’t think will happen after this.” Higgins joked “They will still attack you, for sure.”  
“Mean!” Magnum laughed as he poked her arm with his elbow

She laughed. She didn’t even strike back, she just took it. She secretly liked his touch. It felt wrong seeing that she was seeing another man, but she never felt the same electricity she felt whenever Magnum touches her. It started when she got shot. He never needed to hold her hand as he was driving. She could have just taken it on her own and put pressure on her wound. It felt weird..but also nice? It surely was different. Like something inside her was begging for more touching. 

Then Ethan came. It was nice. The way he held her hand as they walked towards their car and back to his place. He was very gentle with her. The feeling of his fingers exploring her delicate skin. But it wasn’t the same. Not the way Thomas touched her. His touch had less sexuality compared to Ethan, but it felt more...real. More, longing she supposed.

Higgins reached for her water bottle and handed Thomas his own. They both rehydrated for a short while and he looked at her with daring eyes.

“So, round 2?” He chuckled  
“Maybe some other time.” She smiled “I still have a lot of paperwork to do. And I have to get ready.”  
“Ready?” He asked, but then figured out what he was talking about “Oh...Ethan.”  
“Yeah. Sorry.”  
“It’s ok.” He began and faked smile “Look, your happy. That’s what matters.”  
“Thank you, Thomas.” Higgins greeted “You’re an amazing friend.”  
“Anytime Higgy.”

I’ll always have your back.

Always and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, long time now see AHAHAHAHA.
> 
> Anyway, my wi-fi is acting so fricking wrong, I don’t even know what the hell happened to it. It only works around 11 pm to 3 am and so I only got to write this at 12 am BWAHAHAHAHA😂
> 
> I wrote this about a few hours after the episode aired in my tv, but just posted it a few days after because my wi-fi hates me😀. 
> 
> If there are any mistakes, I do apologise because I wrote this at 12 am and finished at w am soooo yep.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!😊


End file.
